Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly to a washing machine, which is provided with a door having an improved structure to prevent or substantially reduce vibration and noise, generated in a tub, from being transmitted to a case while the washing machine is operating.
Discussion of the Conventional Art
Generally, a washing machine refers to an electrical household appliance that removes contaminants from laundry by employing the emulsification of detergent, rubbing action and impact action, which are applied to the laundry by water stream generated by the rotation of a pulsator or a drum, and the like.
A fully-automatic washing machine generally refers to a washing machine that automatically performs a series of courses composed of a washing course, a rinsing course, a dehydrating course and the like, without the need for intervening manipulation by a user.
A drum washing machine generally refers to a washing machine that has a reduced overall height compared to a pulsator washing machine; however, during operation, the laundry becomes entangled and a large number of wrinkles are generated.
The structure of a conventional drum washing machine 10, as described above, will be briefly described with reference to the accompanying drawing shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional washing machine 10 includes a cabinet 11, a tub 13, which is supported inside the cabinet 11 by a damper (not shown) and a spring (not shown) and which contains washing water, and a cylindrical drum 15, which is provided inside the tub 13 to hold laundry and which receives a driving force from the drive unit 17 for washing the laundry held in the drum 15. This washing machine 10 necessarily includes a gasket 19 between the opening of the tub 13 and the cabinet 11 to prevent washing water in the tub 13 from leaking.
When the drum 15 rotates to wash and dehydrate the laundry contained therein, the washing machine 10 generates vibrations attributable to the rotation of the drum 15, eccentric disposition of laundry or the like, and the vibrations generated by the rotation of the drum 15 are transmitted to the outside through the tub 13 and the cabinet 11.
The vibrations and noise transmitted to the tub 13 are transmitted to the cabinet 11 through the gasket 19, which maintains a watertight state between the cabinet 11 and the tub 13, which subjects the cabinet 11 to vibrations and noise.
Additionally, In the conventional washing machine 10, laundry may become caught between the door 12 for closing the tub 13 and the drum 15. To prevent laundry from being caught between the door and the drum, the door 12 is constructed such that the inner surface of the door 12 projects toward the inside of the opening of the tub 13 or the drum 15. However, the projecting structure of the door occupies part of the washing volume in the drum 15, thereby reducing the washing capacity of the washing machine 10.